Kebi
Kebi is a member of the Egyptian coven. She never talks and rarely leaves her mate's side and always gives off an obedient aura towards him. She leaves fairly quickly with him, after the Volturi show up in Breaking Dawn. She is portrayed by Andrea Gabriel in the second movie adaptation of Breaking Dawn. Biography Early life Amun chose Kebi from his human slaves because of her beauty and total loyalty to her master. Even after her conversion, their relationship was never one of equals. When Amun decided to bow to the Volturi's demands, Kebi followed his lead without question. She would have done the same had he decided to defy the Volturi and end both their lives. Kebi has little emotion for anyone besides Amun. Benjamin she tolerated because he made Amun happy, but she was somewhat jealous of the boy. When Benjamin brought Tia home, Kebi was pleased; she hoped Amun would be less entranced with the boy when it was clear he loved Tia more than Amun. Kebi's hopes about that rift were not entirely fulfilled, as Benjamin continued to love Amun as a father. But Amun's jealousy of Benjamin's affections, though well concealed, was enough to make Kebi content.﻿ ''Breaking Dawn'' Kebi, as a member of the Egyptian coven, is called to witness for the Cullens to persuade the Volturi to accept Renesmee as a vampire hybrid instead of an immortal child. When Renesmee tries to show Amun her story through her special ability, he refuses. He wouldn't allow Kebi to touch her, either. She never disagrees with him and follows his decisions without question. Although she doubts them at times, she still goes along with them, though whether she is intimidated or simply a pacifist is unknown. Bella has never heard her talk. She is never farther away from Amun than his shadow. Kebi leaves with Amun before the "trial" ended. In the movie, she and Amun stay in the clearing throughout the entire confrontation. Physical description Kebi is described as having long, curly black hair and has an olive tone to her pale skin, and being 5'3" tall. She is also known to be beautiful, and one of the oldest vampires yet lacks the milky film in her eyes and translucent skin, because she is constantly moving. In the movies, she has long, straight black hair. Even though she bears no biological relation to her coven, their appearances can easily make them look like a real family. Personality and traits Kebi is known to be very quiet and obedient, and fully devoted to her mate Amun. She never separates from him further than his shadow. Though she is quiet and devotive, she is not devoid of her own emotions: she is somewhat jealous of Benjamin for being able to receive more attention from Amun, but does not act upon her feelings nor say anything about it. Relationships Amun .]] Amun is Kebi's mate and creator. Amun chose her as his mate because of her beauty and total loyalty to her master. However, their relationship was never one of equals. She would have done the same had he decided to defy the Volturi and end both their lives. Kebi has little emotion for anyone besides Amun. She only tolerates Benjamin because he made Amun happy, but she was somewhat jealous of the boy. However, Kebi was pleased when Benjamin brought Tia into the coven; she hoped Amun would be less entranced with the boy when it was clear he loved Tia more than Amun. Amun's well hidden jealousy of Benjamin's affections was enough to make Kebi content.﻿ Benjamin .]] Benjamin is Kebi's coven mate, and a prominent member to the coven due to his power to control natural elements. Though Kebi said nothing, she did not like Benjamin much due to Amun paying more attention to him because of his power. When Benjamin disappeared briefly to look for Tia, she was glad of his absence: That meant she could have Amun all to herself again. Tia .]] Tia is coven mates with Kebi, and Benjamin's mate. When Tia was first brought into the coven, Kebi was satisfied: her involvement meant she was able to draw attention from Benjamin, and subsequently she would receive more attention from Amun. Film portrayal ]] Kebi is portrayed by Andrea Gabriel in Breaking Dawn - Part 2. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Category:Egyptian coven